There is known a transfer device comprising a lifting arm which is provided with holding clips and which is mounted so as to pivot at one of the ends thereof about an axis of rotation which extends in a horizontal plane which is defined in the depositing plane of the object. The arm is capable of pivoting about the axis of rotation between a loading position, in which the arm extends in a vertical direction, and an unloading position, in which the arm extends in a horizontal direction.
However, this transfer device does not allow the object to be printed to be arranged in a device for retaining and rotating the object in order to print it, comprising a cap which comprises a vertical bottom and a rim having a shape complementary to the shape of the base of the object.
Since the device pivots the object through a right-angle about an axis belonging to the depositing plane of the object, the object cannot be introduced and positioned against the bottom of the cap so as to cooperate with the rim.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide a transfer device allowing the object to be printed to be positioned in a device for retaining and rotating the object.